In this study we are attempting to determine the three dimensional structure of proton translocating ATPases using X-ray diffraction techniques. We have obtained crystals of the Fl portion of the mitochondrial ATPase from rat liver. The crystals are suitable for X-ray diffraction and their structure will be determined using the multiple isomorphous replacement method. Structural characterization of the nucleotide binding sites will be attempted using difference Fourier techniques.